The present invention relates to a reciprocating saw with a fastening device for a saw blade.
Publication DE 32 47 178 C2 describes a hand-guided jigsaw, the saw blade of which is detachably connected via a fastening device with a motor-driven lifting rod. The fastening device includes a rotary body, which is connected with the lifting rod, and a locking sleeve, which may be screwed onto the rotary body, and via which the jigsaw is retained on the lifting rod. To this end, the locking sleeve includes a passage on the end face into which the shank of the saw blade extends. In the fastening position, in which the locking sleeve is screwed into an outer thread of the rotary body, raised nubs on the shank of the saw blade are pressed into assigned recesses in the rotary body, thereby resulting in a form-fit lock.
The locking sleeve must be unscrewed from the rotary body in order to change the tool. It is possible that the locking sleeve may accidentally come loose automatically due to vibrations that occur during operation of the jigsaw.